My Heart Cries Out for You
by floopyrocks
Summary: With Finn gone and Edge acting as Akari's guide, Akari starts to rebuild her life after the fire burned it down. With Luke along with every step Akari starts to finally realize her true feelings for Luke as does Luke himself. Sequel to Going Bananas Over You
1. Recap

**Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel of Going Bananas over you! This story is called "My Heart Cries out For You" as you can already tell. Enjoy Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Recap**

Akari

Over the next couple weeks Luke, Dale, and Bo helped me rebuild my house after the fire and Edge was by my side the whole time. He has become more open when he is with me and it makes me wonder. Was he like this with Finn?

Then finally on the day before the last day of Fall (Fall 27) it was finished. During that whole time I camped out at the Ocarina Inn and lived there till it was finished.

We all stood there, admiring our work. I asked Dale and paid him extra to expand my house to a level 2 (which was why it took so long, he also had to rebuild my coop). I bought another duck from Horn Ranch and named it Blizzard. I've given her all the love that I gave to Rain before she died but for some reason Blizzard just hates me.

The whole inside of the house was already furnished with new furniture. It was all so perfect. And along the way Luke I had some touching moments. Being with Edge is so much fun. He is really funny (I hate to admit it but much funnier then Collin).

Berry has been doing great. His fur grew back and he looks like his old self again. My burns have healed too and my animals moved back into the barn.

Life was back to normal. Or so I thought.

**That's it for today. Akari's life seems (KEYWORD: seems) to be back to normal. I'm not going to tell you what happens next cause I hate spoilers. Until next time! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	2. The Purple Bell of Heart Effect

**Yello! This is chapter 2 of My Heart Cries Out for You. Why does Akari's life SEEM normal? Well you're about to find out in this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Side note: the name for Akari's farm that I put in here is not the name of my farm in the game that I actually play.**

**Edit: I changed the number of wishes that Luke needed to get. Now he needs to get 6 wishes. I know what you're thinking but one of my reviewers (sakuralove123) gave me the idea. So thanks sakuralove123!**

**Chapter 2: The Purple Bell of Heart Effect**

Akari

It was a normal day. I was walking through Harmonica town, on my way to Sonata Tailoring, when it happened.

A heart-wrenching pain appeared in my stomach. I double over in pain.

Edge flew toward me in concern. "Akari, what's wrong?"

I clutched my stomach in pain. "My… stomach REALLY hurts!"

Edge seemed calm. "I have to get you home immediately." Edge flew over to Berry, who was sitting on my shoulders as usual. "Berry, I need you to make sure that Akari gets home safely. Do not do anything else. Go now. Do you understand?" Berry nodded. I started walking back toward my farm but with every step the pain in my stomach just got worse.

Edge

I flew to the mine cart that was on the edge of Harmonica Town and took that path. I ended up at Garmon Mines (which was where I wanted to go) and I quickly flew towards the carpentry shop. Luckily for me Luke was just leaving the shop. I flitted over to him and whispered into his ear. "Luke. Luke!" I said. He didn't respond and I suddenly realized that I forgot to appear to him

So I did and I tried again. "LUUUUKE!" I shouted into his ear.

Luke flinched and turned toward me. "Oww! Edge! What was that for?" he said.

"I need your help," I replied.

"What kind of help? Moving stuff help, harvest sprite help, or Akari help?"

"Akari help. Just follow me," I said. And we started running toward Melody Farm.

Luke

Edge and I barged into Akari's house to find her laying on her bed with her eyes closed.

Things that Akari did when I was sick ran through my head. I put my hands on her forehead to feel for a fever or anything. Her forehead was boiling hot and as my hand felt her forehead she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, hey Luke," she said weakly.

I turned to Edge. "What happened to her? Is she sick?"

Edge shook his head. "No, it's much worse than the common cold. It is the effect of the Purple Bell of Heart, my bell."

I was confused. How could a bell cause Akari to be like this? Edge answered my question. "If the Purple Bell of Heart is not rung for awhile the effect will start to take place. It is first determined by the pains in Akari's stomach, that is her heart aching. Because Akari is the one who is supposed to ring the bells, the effect will take place first within her. Then it will spread. If the bell is not rung within a week of tomorrow, Akari will die and slowly the others will too."

"Well if Akari is going to be stuck in bed with this effect who is going to ring the bell?" I asked.

Edge flew up close to me and pushed my nose with his finger. "You."

"Can't you just ring the bell now?"

Edge shook his head. "The wishing shrine gives power to my bell and to power it Akari needed 10 wishes. She has already collected four wishes from Chloe, Kathy, Candace, and Maya. She needs six more. You, Luke, can already get a couple of wishes from your close friends but you can only obtain one wish per day."

"Why?"

Edge shrugged. "I don't know. It's just the way the wishing shrine works." Edge flew over to Akari and pulled the covers over her. "Akari will stay in bed while we collect the wishes. And while she stays in bed you have to take care of her farm for her."

I groaned. _Oh great more work. _I thought. Edge looked at me with a mean look. "Do you to save Akari or not?" he said.

I nodded. "Then come back here by 6:20 AM tomorrow and I'll help you with your work," Edge said. "Get a good night's sleep. You're going to need your energy tomorrow."

**And so that is the end of Chapter 2. Akari going to die because of the Purple Bell of Heart effect. Will Luke save her in time? The adventure continues in chapter 3. **

**-floopyrocks**


	3. Bo's Wish

**Welcome back to My Heart Cries Out for You. This is Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**WARNING! EDGE WILL BE DOING A LOT OF LECTURING IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU FALL ASLEEP IT IS NOT MY FAULT! I WARNED YOU! **

**Chapter 3: Bo's Wish**

Day 1

Luke

I returned to Akari's farm the next day by 6:22 AM, I was late. Edge was waiting for me at Akari's door and when he saw me he flew over to me angrily. "You're 2 minutes late!" Edge said.

I shrugged. "So? It's only two minutes. You can't expect me to eat my waffles that fast!" I said.

"Yes but every minute that passes is another minute closer to Akari's death! During the effect of the Purple Bell of Heart time is important! Every single second that passes is another second closer to someone's death. If you want to save Akari then you have to be punctual, Luke!" Edge lectured.

"So we just got several minutes closer to Akari's death with your lecture… Thanks Edge!" I said sarcastically. Edge did a face palm while I laughed.

"This is going to be a long 7 days," Edge mumbled to himself. "Nevermind that, let's get to work."

"Wait! Has Akari had breakfast yet?" I asked.

Edge shook his head. "Then I'll go make her something."

Edge stopped me. "No! You can not feed her any regular food!"

"What? Why? How is she going to keep her stamina up?"

Edge pulled a large red berry out of pocket that I didn't know existed. "This is a Powerberry. It is the only thing that she is allowed to eat for now. It will keep her stamina up and help her live longer." As he talked he flew into Akari's house and flew over to Akari. "If she eats anything that isn't a Powerberry then her stamina will go down more quickly. As she lays here the pains in her stomach cause her stamina to fall quickly, even when she is asleep. If Akari's stamina runs out then that's it. She's gone. These Powerberries replenish her stamina and also raises it slightly." Edge fed the berry to Akari and I watched as her face grimaced from its taste.

I nodded only understanding half of what he was rambling on about. "How do I take care of Akari's farm without any tools?" I asked.

Edge pointed to a small bag on the floor that was propped up against the wall. "She keeps everything in there." And so I got to work. I fed Akari's animals and milked her cow and sheep. There wasn't much to do.

After that it was time to get a wish. I decided to get one from Bo since we're like brothers. I ran home and asked Bo for his wish.

"Hm… If I were to wish for something I would wish that I would do good at my job and that I can live a happy and fulfilled life," Bo replied after a minute of thinking it over.

I smiled and patted him on the back. "Sounds great Bo! I'm sure it will come true!" Bo smiled and as he left Edge spoke.

"C'mon. Off to the wishing shrine we go!"

At the wishing shrine…

I delivered the wish to the wishing shrine and watched as another color returned to picture of the Harvest Goddess. 1 down, 5 left.

**So that's it! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it was so short. So until next time! :D bye!**

**-floopyrocks**


	4. Selena's Wish

**Hello! I am back again today! And I have the results of an experiment that I conducted that has greatly to do with this story. My experiment was to act like a certain character from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. And the person that I chose was Luke! :D I was more hyper then I usually was and always happy, I never frowned I called people "buddy" a lot. HAHAHA! It was fun! I had a great day. It's the first time EVER that I actually enjoyed school…. Anyways I'll stop blabbing now and I'll be on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Selena's Wish**

Day 2

Luke

I had already done Akari's farm work for the day and now I was chopping wood in Fugue Forest. Edge followed me, pestered me, yelling at me to get out there and go get another wish. I just wanted a break. This was all a big stress for me and I wanted atleast one day of a break.

"OH LUKE!" And unfortunately I wasn't going to get it today. I turned around to see Selena. _What is Selena doing here? She doesn't come to forest! According to her its "Full of bugs and stink!"._

"What do you want, Selena?" I asked.

"I just came to see you, you big hunk," she said in a smooth voice. She was flirting with me and I didn't like it.

I frowned. "Why are you really here?" I asked. Selena frowned.

"Like I just said: tooooo seeeeee yooooooo!" she said.

Suddenly my brain sprouted an idea. "Selena if you were to wish for something, what would you wish for?" I asked.

Selena didn't even spend a second thinking. "I would wish that I could be with you," she said. She then grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in close and kissed me. I tried to pull away but she held me tightly. When she finally pulled away I stumbled a couple steps back and wiped my wet lips on my arms. _That… was gross and weird…_

"Selena! What was that for? You know that Akari is my girlfriend!" I protested.

"I don't care. I love you, Luke!" Selena said.

"But I don't!" I said. "You know what… just leave me al-" She pulled me close again for another kiss. I managed to break away this time. I grabbed my axe and motioned to Edge that I was making a run for it. So I did.

As I ran I could hear Selena calling my name. "Luke! LUKE! Come on! I thought we had something going!"

"WE NEVER HAD SOMETHING GOING!" I shouted back at her.

I ran all the way to the Wishing Shrine. There I entered the wish and watched as the another color returned to the picture. 2 down, 4 to go.

**So that's it! Sorry it was short. But guess what? I've already thought of a sweet ending for the story! You're going to be falling off of a cliff! (not Akari or Luke, YOU!). So…. Anyways see you until next time! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	5. Owen's Wish

**Hello and welcome back to My Heart Cries Out for You. I'm am the creator, floopyrocks. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**(WOW that sounded sooooooooo cheesy)**

**Lets respond to some reviews before we do so:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Yup she is REALLY stubborn. She never gives up.**

**Chapter 5: Owen's Wish**

Day 3

Luke

I wanted to try to get another break today so I asked my buddy, Owen to hang out with me.

We were walking through Fugue Forest (which was my idea) talking.

"Kathy was so adorable last night. She just burst out laughing for no reason and liquid came out of her nose!" Owen was saying. He was talking about his date the other night with his girlfriend, Kathy. I laughed. "So how's Akari? Now that I think about it I haven't seen her in a while, is she okay?" Owen asked.

I tensed up at the question. No one knew that Akari has been on the verge of dying because of the Purple Bell of Heart effect. "Uh…. She's okay. She hasn't been feeling good lately so I've been helping her with her farmwork," I lied. I hated lying to my best buddy.

Owen seemed to believe me. "Oh, that's okay," Owen replied.

We stopped talking for a while. Finally I broke the silence. We could have fun even though I was doing business. "Hey Owen if you were to wish for something what would it be?" I asked.

Owen thought for a second. "Well… I don't know. I guess that I would wish that I can be successful and live a good life," he replied. It sounded a bit like Bo's wish.

I patted Owen's back just like I did with Bo. "Sounds great Owen! I'm sure it'll come true!"

Owen laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Thanks Luke. You're a great friend you know that?"

I tugged at my jacket and bobbed my head. "Yup. That's so true," I said smoothly.

Owen laughed. When we left Fugue Forest Owen started walking back to Ramsey's shop. I was walking to the wishing shrine when Edge talked.

"Ok be serious. WHAT was that?" he said.

"Me exceeding total AWESOMNESS!" I said.

Edge rolled his eyes. "It looked like you were trying to act cool," he said.

"I wasn't acting. I was _being _cool. There's a difference," I retorted. Edge rolled his eyes again. We entered the wish in the wishing shrine and watched as another color returned to the picture. 3 down, 3 to go.

**Again, sorry it's so short. I hoped you liked it! :D**

**-floopyrocks**

**1st Edit (Oct 1, 2011 [I'm going to start recording the dates of whenever I edit one of my stories]): I added some more dialouge. I hope you like it (and I also hope that you think its funny! XD)**


	6. The Witch's Wish and a letter

**HELLO YELLO! (ok seriously no one has figured out my riddle from the first chapter of Going Bananas Over You. PLEASE JUST GUESS! ANYTHING!) Welcome back. I played my first soccer game in a while today (almost had a goal… but never mind that. That doesn't matter). ANYWAYS on with chapter… wait… what chapter are we on?**

**Oh yeah that's right! We're on Chapter 6! Sorry bout' that.**

**Oh and by the way I have thank sakuralove123 for giving me an idea. If you haven't looked at Chapter 2 for a while you'll see that I edited some stuff so now Luke has to get 5 wishes instead of 6. Sakuralove123 wanted me to do Renee's wish and the Witch's wish but I already had the last wish planned out so I just made it so that Luke has to get 6 wishes now instead of 5.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to sakuralove123 because she is the one who gave me the idea in the first place. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this because I keep forgetting but I do not own Harvest Moon. DOOOO YOOO UNDERRSTTAAANNND?**

**Chapter 6: The Witch's Wish and a letter**

Day 4

Luke

When I got to Akari's farm today I checked her mailbox and was surprised to find that there were a couple letters in the mailbox. I shifted through them. "New items at the Brass Bar notice…. Junk, new stuff at Sonata Tailoring… junk, hey!" I said when I had found something. I looked at the return address on the envelope, it was from Town Hall.

I opened the letter and started reading it:

Dear Akari,

I, Mayor Hamilton, have decided to get everyone in Castanet to have some fun with each other so I've sent this same letter to everyone else. Tomorrow at 8:00 AM everyone is going to gather in Flute Fields so that we can play some soccer. Everyone will be divided into teams and we will play a small soccer tournament for the rest of the day. It will be fun! So you better come, or else!

-Mayor Hamilton

I thought about the letter. Now that I thought about it Bo did mention something about a letter from Mayor Hamilton that came this morning and about this game called "soccer" that we were going to play. I thought about it some more and realized that Ham and Cheese (my nickname for Mayor Hamilton) is going to be expecting Akari. But Akari can't play because of the Purple Bell of Heart effect.

_What am I going to do? _ I thought. Then Edge came up to my shoulder. "What does it say?" he asked. Apparently Edge can't read. Akari's going to have to teach him sometime… if she survives.

I told him what the letter said. Edge thought for a second about what we should do. Then I watched as his eyes lit up, he had an idea. "The Witch who lives in Fugue Forest can shape-shift into anything with a spell. Let's go ask her if she'll act like Akari for a while," Edge explained. I nodded and we were about to run to Fugue Forest when I realized that we hadn't done any farm work.

"Before we go we better do Akari's farm work!" I said.

Edge was surprised that I remembered. He brushed it off and we got to work.

After we were done we ran to Fugue Forest and I followed Edge's directions all the way to the Witch's hut. I opened the door and barged in. "Yello? Mrs. Witch mam'? Are you here?" I yelled.

The Witch emerged from another room. "Yes I'm here. Who are you and what do you want?" she said.

"Listen Hamilton is making everyone on Castanet get together to play this game called 'soccer' and have some fun. He is expecting Akari there too but Akari is suffering from a really bad sickness and can't-"

The Witch interrupted me. "Yes I know all about the Harvest Goddess and the bells and the Harvest Sprites and about how Akari is suffering from the Purple Bell of Heart effect. I also know that Finn died. I felt so sorry for her when I found out. Anyways you want me to use a spell so that I can look like Akari tomorrow and be her? Hm… Let me think about it for a while," she said.

That's not the answer that I wanted. "C'mon Witch! The event is tomorrow and everyone is expecting Akari! No one knows that she is suffering from the Purple Bell of Heart effect except for me, the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest Sprites, and you."

"Actually the Wizard knows too," she corrected. I didn't want to ask. She sighed. "But fine. I'll do it only if you get me a Fugue Mushroom."

I was lucky. On the way to the Witch's hut I had found one. I pulled it out of Akari's rucksack, which was slung onto my shoulders, and gave it to the Witch.

The Witch had a frustrated look on her face. "I didn't expect you to have one. I wanted you to go out and look for one and never find one. Oh fine. I'll keep my end of the bargain up. I'll look like Akari tomorrow," she said.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much buddy! Oh and don't forget that you have to act like her too!" I reminded her. The Witch nodded.

"I know. Now can you please leave? I have to practice the spell atleast once and if anyone is nearby when I'm doing it, it will have a bad effect on them, so LEAVE!" she demanded.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly remembering that I could ask her for a wish.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" she yelled. Her face started to turn red from anger. I had to do this quick.

"If you were to wish for something what would you wish for?" I asked calmly. On the outside I was acting calm but in the inside I was scared out of my wits, afraid that she was going to use a spell on me if I didn't leave.

I watched as her face's color returned to its normal color as she calmed down. "Well… if I were to wish for something I would wish that I could express my feelings to Wizard… And that my spells will turn out good…" She suddenly stopped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh-mi-gosh did I really just say that?" she said in a muffled voice.

I nodded even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Expressing her feelings to Wizard? What was that about? "You better not tell anyone that I like Wizard! Got it?" she yelled at me. She had dropped her hand so now I could hear her yelling clearly.

I nodded again. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yelled into my face.

"Y-Y-Yes mam'!" I said. I saluted her and she calmed down.

"Good. Now get out of here," Witch muttered. I walked out the door and started making my way to the Wishing Shrine.

Edge talked to me. "I never knew that you could get scared Luke!" Edge teased.

I swatted him away. "Who wouldn't be scared of a Witch who could turn you into a frog?" I replied.

Edge crossed his arms and looked me in the eye. "I wouldn't be scared," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

We entered the fourth wish into the Wishing Shrine and watched as another color returned to the picture. 4 down, 2 left.

**So that's the end of this chapter! Again thanks to sakuralove123 for giving me the idea. I'm going to type up the next chapter now! Bye! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	7. Soccer?

**Here is Chapter 7! I told you that I was typing it up! Here you go. Enjoy! =D =)**

**Chapter 7: Soccer?**

Day 5

Luke

After doing Akari's farm work for the day I headed over to Flute Fields at 8:00 am. I looked around for Akari (aka the Witch) and saw her standing as far away from the crowd as possible. I walked over to her. "Hey Wit- I mean Akari! How's it going?" I asked.

The Witch's face turned bright red. _Oh no she's getting angry! What did I do? All I did was say "Hi"! _I thought.

She grabbed the collar of the shirt that I always wore under my jacket and lifted me up. "You are so going to pay for this!" she said angrily through gritted teeth.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

The Witch pointed to Akari's hair. "My spell failed when I tried to do it today which was weird because I did it perfectly yesterday but when I tried to do it again I came up with the same results. I looked exactly like Akari EXCEPT my hair hadn't changed. I had to cut it off AND DYE IT THIS WAY JUST FOR YOU!" She yelled into my face.

"Put me down! People are looking!" I said.

She put me down and slugged my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're going to pay for this," she repeated pointing to her hair. Luckily then Hamilton started the event.

At 23:00 we finally finished. Everything ached from running so much and pushing that ball around the field. I was going to be sore for days! I didn't even understand the purpose of the game! I mean seriously, what kind of game doesn't let you use your hands? I bad game, that's what. I walked home, tired and aching all over. I wasn't looking forward to doing Akari's farm work the next day.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was so short! I only did this chapter to show the thing about the Witch's hair. Wow… I mean seriously it isn't really Luke's fault. It's actually her fault cause she's the one who messed up the spell in the first place!**

**Witch: Well if he hadn't told me to do the spell in the first place then I wouldn't have ended up this way!**

**Luke: BUT IT ISN'T MY FAULT!**

**(Luke and Witch are arguing loudly in the backround) Me: I'm just going to end this chapter now. Bye.**


	8. Renee's Wish

**Yello! I am back. I have two special visitors to do the preview today. They are my awesome level 72 Glaceon from my Pokemon White game and my killer level 87 Lucario. **

**Glaceon: Glacey Glaceon! (Hello! I'm Floopy's Glaceon!)**

**Lucario: Lucar. (Lucario here.)**

**Glaceon: ._. Glacey Glaceon. (you could be a bit more excited!)**

**(the two start arguing) Me: YOU GUYS! ON WITH IT!**

**Lucario: Lucario Lucario (Today is going to be a really good chapter)**

**Glaceon: Glacey Glaceon! (You are so right!)**

**Lucario and Glaceon: (Enjoy!)**

**Me: Thank you so much you two. **

**But lets answer some review before we do:**

**Wipe-Your-Tears: Hm… I like too many.. Let me atleast list a few:**

** Rock, Country (Taylor Swift), Pop, other stuff. **

**Chapter 8: Renee's Wish**

Day 6

Luke

Even though I had a break yesterday (even though I don't call it a break. I would call it more of a "painful experience") I arranged with some of my friends to hang out at the beach today. I also got the Witch to act like Akari again so now I owe her twice.

We were all hanging out at the beach on Akari's farm. I was splashing in the water with Toby, Owen, and Renee and the Witch, Julius, Candace, and Kathy were sunbathing on the beach. I stopped to catch my breath when Renee splashed me in the face. I splashed her back and we started a splash fest.

Edge flew around me, dodging the water as it flew. "Hey, Luke. Why don't you ask Renee what her wish would be?" he said.

I stopped, ignoring him. "Quiet Edge! I'm thinking! Hey! Maybe I can ask Renee what her wish would be! Ya that's a great idea!"

As I rambled on Edge did a facepalm.

Renee splashed me with more water to get my attention. "LUKE! YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN!" She shouted. I splashed some water back at her.

"Ya I know," I replied.

"Well what were you talking about a wish? Were you going to ask me for my wish?" Before I could answer she spoke. "I would probably wish that the guy that I marry in the future is a total hunk and that he loves to fish… OOO! And he likes animals and cares for them… AND he knows kung fu! " As Renee rambled on about her dream fantasy I explored my thoughts, which were filled with Akari.

I was tired while walking to the Wishing Shrine after the day at the beach. Who knew that Renee could talk so much. Note to self: Never EVER ask Renee about her Dream Boy or her Dream Future. You'll be launched into a lecture.

We entered the wish into the wishing shrine and watched as another color returned to the picture. 5 down, 1 final wish left.j

**Glaceon: Glacey Glaceon! Glaceon.(so that's It! See you next time)**

**Me: Glaceon use Blizzard! *Glaceon uses Blizzard on me by accident* *me shivering* T-T-T-T-That's n-n-n-n-n-n-not w-w-w-what I-I m-m-m-meant!**

**-floopyrocks**


	9. The Final Song

**Hello I'm back! And as I promised here is a really long chapter of My Heart Cries Out for You! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Final Song**

Day 7, The last day.

Luke

Today was the last day. I had to get the last wish today or else Akari would die. And who else better then to get the last wish from then one of my best buddies, Gill?

So I went to the Brass Bar cause I heard that he was eating there today. When I entered I shouted my usual welcome. "HELLO EVERYONE!" I got numerous replies in numerous levels of energy. When I saw Gill sitting at a table eating by himself I strode over to him and sat in the chair across from him. "Hey Gill o' buddy!" I said loudly.

He looked up from his food. "Shouldn't you be chopping someone's head off?" he retorted.

The mean comment flew over my head. "Nope. I'm on break. Now tell me Gilly-Billy. If you were to wish for something what would it be?"

"For you to leave me alone," I could hear him quietly mumble.

"C'mon be serious!" I said happily.

Gill stood and I could tell was getting angry. "If I did have a wish then I wouldn't tell you!" he angrily said. He then stormed out of the Brass Bar.

_Hm… _I thought. _I'm going to need some help. _I looked around to see my buddy, Owen, sitting at a table with Kathy. I leapt out of my chair, accidentily knocking it over in the proccess, and ran over to them. "Guys I need your help," I said.

Later that day…

I took them to Akari's house and told them everything I knew.

Owen laid back on Akari's sofa and ran his hands through his dark red shaggy hair. "Luke this is too much. You're tell me Akari is going to die, **today **if we don't get a wish from Gill?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"And she has this little… thing following her around and he was sent to help her by the Harvest Goddess and his name is Ledge?" Kathy repeated.

"Actually its Edge," I corrected. I turned to Edge and asked him to appear to Kathy and Owen.

When Edge appeared to the others Kathy gasped, grabbed Edge out of thin air, and gave him a big hug. "Oh-mi-gosh! He's soooooo cute!"

"Can't… breathe!" Edge managed to sputter. Kathy let him go.

Owen stood. "C'mon guys. We've got a plan to make!"

Gill

I was in Town Hall, bored while shifting through some papers when the lights went out. I looked up, nothing. _Maybe it's just a power outage, _I thought. Suddenly something wearing a small white sheet and two eye holes floated through room. It was a tiny, fake ghost.

"Tell Luke your wish!" it eerily said. "Or I will haunt you for all eternity!"

I wasn't amused. "C'mon Luke! I know it's you!" I said.

"I know not of this Luke you speak of," the ghost said.

"You **just **said his name a minute ago!" I pointed out. I had had enough. I grabbed the white sheet and ripped it off. There was nothing under it. I shrieked in alarm when something suddenly tackled me. It was Owen and Luke and Kathy stood beside him. "What do you think you are doing?" I yelled. I tried to wriggle free but Owen had me pinned down hard.

"Tell Luke your wish or we'll make the ghost appear again," Owen said.

I freaked out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the ghost! I'm terrified of ghosts!"

"Tell Luke your wish and we'll leave you alone!" Kathy threatened.

I pretended to consider the decision when Luke said, "Oh ghost!"

I caved in. "Alright fine!" I closed my eyes and said my wish quickly. "I wish that this island would proper beautifully!"

Everyone stopped. It was silent for a minute until Luke said, "That's it?"

"Doesn't matter! Just go! You only have 8 minutes till 6:00 PM! RUN LUKE! RUN!" Owen yelled. Luke ran out the door.

Luke

I ran as fast as I could to the Wishing Shrine. We barged inside and entered the last wish into the shrine. We watched as the whole shrine returned to its original colors. I turned to Edge.

"The bell should be ready to ring now but there's a problem!" Edge said. He had a worried on his face.

I groaned. "What now?"

Edge pulled something big and red out of a pocket. "I forgot to feed Akari her Powerberry!"

My eyes widened. We could already be too late! "Never mind that! With or without the berry Akari is going to live! Go ring the bell, Edge! I'll be there in a minute," I replied. Edge nodded and I watched as his figure faded away. I turned to the now fully colorful Wishing Shrine. It was beautiful now with all the color back. "Please Akari," I murmured. "Please hang in there!"

I ran to the room where the bell was to find Edge finishing up. "Purple Bell of Heart! Let your melody ring throughout the land!" He commanded. He did a little dance and spread his arms out. The bell rang by itself and its song echoed throughout Castanet.

Akari

I slowly opened my eyes and I suddenly heard a sweet song. Luke had rung the last bell. I then closed my eyes for the last time.

Luke

After the bell was finished we ran back to Akari's house. We burst through the door to find that nothing had changed. Akari was still asleep on her bed and her pet ferret lay on the floor asleep. It picked its head up after the door loudly slammed open. Then it went back to sleep.

I ran over to Akari. She was in the same position that we had left her in. Were we too late? I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake. "Akari? Akari you awake?" I suddenly believed she was faking it. "C'mon Akari, I know you're faking it!"

She still didn't reply. _No… She couldn't be… _I suddenly started to freak out. "Akari! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" I could feel the tears start to stream down my cheeks. _I'm a man! _I thought. _I don't cry!... Unless the girl I love is gone… _Edge came up from behind me and sat on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Luke. It's all my fault. I forgot to give her the Powerberry!" he said. I wiped my tears on my arms.

"It's okay Edge. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to goof off so much. If I had gotten the wishes more quickly then this wouldn't have happened!" I replied. I grabbed Akari's lifeless hand and held it while the tears started to fall down my cheeks rapidly. Suddenly I could feel one of Akari's fingers move slightly in my hand.

**OKAY! So that's it for now. I left you hanging off a cliff almost literally didn't I? Huh? Huh? I hope you liked it! See ya!**

**-floopyrocks**

**1st Edit (Oct 9, 2011): I was looking at this chapter on my DSi and I saw a BUNCH of errors so I went and fixed them all! HORRAY! :D**


	10. Safe

**Yello and welcome back to My Heart Cries Out for You. This is Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Safe**

Third Person POV

Akari sat up with a groan and opened her eyes. She saw Luke and when Luke saw her he jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were gone Akari!" he said.

Akari rubbed his back reassuringly. "I'm back and better than ever."

They pulled away and Akari looked Luke in the eyes. "Thank you Luke. You saved me once again. I don't know if I can ever repay you." Akari gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. Then her eyes lit up. "Maybe there is a way I can repay you!" she said. She jumped up and ran over to her toolbox and pulled out something blue. Luke's eyes widened and he blushed when he saw that it was a blue feather.

Akari didn't even need to ask. Luke grabbed Akari for another bone-crushing hug. "Yes Akari! A thousand times yes!" he said happily. It was the happiest moment in his life. And in Akari's too. The Purple Bell of Heart helped them realize that.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"MAMA! I'm hungry!"

"Then go grab an apple or something from the fridge. You're old enough to be doing it yourself," Akari said from the kitchen, where she was chopping up vegetables for that night's dinner. She heard the door open and slam.

"I'M HOME!" Luke announced.

"Daddy!"

Akari walked into the living room to see Luke holding up Rory in his arms and Ripple clutching Luke's pantleg. Akari smiled. She walked over to her family and planted a kiss on her Luke's lips. "Welcome home honey," she said.

Rory almost barfed. "GROSS!"

Ripple blushed. "Awww!"

Luke set Rory down on the floor and he and Ripple ran into the depths of the house to who knows where. Akari turned to Luke and held his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Luke," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything."


	12. Finding the Source

**Hey guys! Welcome to an exclusive chapter of "My Heart Cries Out for You". The reason I'm doing this chapter here and not in "Oblivious To You" in this chapter Akari needs to have already summoned the Harvest King and in "Oblivious To You" she hasn't done that yet obviously. So….. ya… that's about it. Now to Luke with the disclaimer!**

***silence* Me: Luke?... Uh.. LUKE? *thinks for a second* Oh wait! I forgot that I give Luke the weekends off so he can go back to Castanet Island and be Luke and do whatever it is Lukes do on weekends. Oh well I guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I, floopyrocks, do not own Harvest Moon. **

**Chapter 13: Finding the Source **

Third Person POV

Akari walked to the Goddess Pond but when she arrived no one was there. The place was deserted. Edge looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "Hm… that's weird. The Harvest Goddess and the rest of the Harvest Sprites are ALWAYS here. This is really strange huh Akari?" Edge turns around to see that Akari is not there. "Akari?" Out of the corner of his eye Edge sees Akari walking toward Finn's grave.

Akari sat down on her knees in front of Finn's grave and she could feel a small tear falling down her cheek. Akari rested her head against the top of the grave as more tears started to fall. Edge came over to Akari. He poked her in her back trying to get her attention. "Akari? Are you okay?"

For a moment Akari didn't respond until tears started to stream down her cheeks rapidly. "I miss him so much Edge. I feel like it's all my fault: the fire, him breathing in too much smoke, Luke having to come rescue me, him, and Berry. The guilt is wrecking my insides," she said. Akari looked at Edge, her eyes and nose were red from crying and her cheeks were wet. Edge hugged Akari's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"He's in a better place now and I don't think he thinks it's your fault. It was his duty to guide you everywhere and he couldn't just let you and Berry die there," he said. Akari grabbed Edge and hugged him back.

"Hello Akari," someone suddenly said behind her. Akari could recognize that voice from anywhere. Akari let Edge go and she turned around to see the Harvest Goddess. She quickly wiped her wet cheeks on her arms and rubbed her eyes.

The Harvest Goddess walked (more like glided, the Harvest Goddess's feet didn't really touch the ground) over to Finn's grave and stood beside Akari. "I miss him too Akari. And Edge is right, he is in a better place now," she said. She turned to Akari. "I'm sorry you came here to ask me something, what is it?"

"Something has been troubling Luke lately and I don't know what it is. When I asked him at first he wouldn't tell me but earlier today he finally said that his mother's birthday is today and that he's remembering a bunch of things of when he was younger and his mother was still alive and it's making him really sad that his mother is gone. He also told me that a fire killed his mom but he won't say anything else about it. Can you tell me the full story of how his mother died?" Akari asked.

The Harvest Goddess started to tell the story:

_It happened when Luke was only 12. The Harvest King thought Luke and his mother were both very annoying because they were too hyper all the time so while Luke and his mother were walking through Fugue Forest one day, the Harvest King decided to set the forest on fire. Nearby the fire a much younger Gill was playing in the forest. The Harvest King liked Gill very much and he made sure that the fire did not reach the part of the forest where he was. _

_At this time Alan, the Harvest Sprite of fire, was playing with his powers near his bell when his powers suddenly stopped working. He quickly went to tell me and told me what had happened. I already knew what was happening so I shared some of the protection ring that always surrounded me with Luke. Because of that Luke survived but his mother was not so lucky._

_Back at the forest right before it was set ablaze Luke's mother was telling Luke all about a tree's life cycle. Then the trees around them were suddenly on fire. Luke's hand slipped out of his mother's and he never saw her again. Luke has no idea how he survived the fire but he survived it because of me. _

After the Harvest Goddess was done she looked straight into Akari's brown eyes. "After that incident I let Luke keep the small ring of protection that I gave him (and of course it couldn't be seen by anyone but me or the Harvest King) just in case something else like that happened but for some reason after that the Harvest King mysteriously disappeared. His ring of protection only protects him from fires though. Do you remember when Luke rescued from the fire?"

Akari nodded. "The only reason why Luke survived while getting you out and only breathed in too much smoke was because of the ring of protection that he had. I think I might let him keep it though, just in case something else happens in the future." The Harvest Goddess smiled mischievously as if she knew something that Akari did not.

"Wow. That must've of been really hard for Luke. I think I understand now. Thank you so much Harvest Goddess," Akari said.

She turned to leave but someone said, "WAIT!" Akari turned around to see the Harvest King appear.

"I overheard your little story time and I just wanted to add to it," the Harvest King said.

"Sure, just go right ahead and butt into our conversation," Akari said sarcastically.

The Harvest King rolled his eyes. "The only reason why I set the forest on fire is because I despise Luke and his mother greatly."

"Ya I know that because the Harvest Goddess _just _told me. Also how could you be so cruel?" Akari asked.

"No one liked that boy and his mother, he even annoyed the mayor slightly. I figured I was doing a favor for you wretched mortals for once by getting rid of them!"

"Well this 'wretched mortal' is leaving now," Akari said with a strong hint of anger in the tone of her voice. She turned and left the Goddess Pond.

When she was gone the Harvest Goddess looked at the Harvest King. "She's right Ignis, how _could _you be so cruel like that?"

* * *

><p>Akari arrived home by 10:00 PM. She found her two children asleep and her husband still wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. Akari crawled into bed beside him.<p>

Luke didn't tear his eyes away from the wall to look at her. "Where were you? I've been really worried," he said.

Akari sighed. She grabbed Luke's hand. "I went to go find out what the truth of your mother's death."

Luke's hand tensed up inside hers. "And..?" His eyes were still stuck to the ceiling.

"I went and asked the Harvest Goddess what happened." And Akari started telling Luke the story. After she was done she giggled quietly. "I guess you do have some super powers Luke!"

"YEEESS!" Luke exlaimed too loudly. He fist pumped the air then suddenly realized what he had just done. "Oops. Sorry."

Akari nestled herself into Luke's chest. She yawned suddenly realizing how tired she was and could feel her eyelids starting to droop. "No, it's okay Luke. It just makes you more awesome," she said quietly.

Luke chuckled lightly. "Extremely awesome," Luke corrected her but Akari was already asleep. Luke closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

**Woo! I'm finally done! This took a long time to type up and I'm glad I did it! Well I hope you liked this exclusive chapter for "My Heart Cries Out For You" and expect updates for "Breaking Walls", "How I Found Love", "Falling in Love, Twice", and "100 Moments of Extreme Awesomeness" by Monday!**

**Me and Luke: See ya! :D **

**Me: Hey Luke! Why are you here? I thought I gave you the weekend off! **

**Luke: You did but I'm hungry and I was thrown out of the Brass Bar for being too loud!**

**Me: -.-**

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
